Like a Dragon
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Arthur está siendo un idiota unos días antes de navidad y Merlín ya no sabe que hacer. Para mi querida Gudea Lagash, nena este este es tu regalo de reyes super mega atrasadisimo, pero aquí lo tienes, todo porque has sido una niña buena todo al año. Escribí todo lo fluff que pude exprimir de mi cerebro.


**LIKE A DRAGON**

By Itsaso Adhara

Merthur

Y ahí estaba Merlín rumiando su pena dentro del almacén de escobas de la universidad. ¡Pero eso únicamente le pasaba eso a él! ¡Tal pareciera que los cientos de años que había vivido y repetido vidas tanto jóvenes como adultas e incluso ancianas no le enseñaron nada! ¡Era el colmo de los males!, enojado consigo mismo subió sus manos para tallar con furia sus ojos en un intento vano de detener las lágrimas de coraje que sus ojos ni siquiera intentaban retener.

¡Maldición!, tanto esperar a que Arthur volviera a reencarnar, tanto esperar volver a ver su rostro, escuchar su risa, observar su valentía, su coraje y su nobleza. Pero cientos de años después tal pareciese que se le olvidó que aparte de todas sus virtudes tenía "otras", que en estos momentos estaban provocando cientos de emociones malsanas dentro de sí, desde la tristeza, angustia pasando por el enojo y la furia visceral que hacía querer asesinarlo con sus propias manos, que se jodiera el mundo entero, no estaba dispuesto a soportar siquiera un minuto más de ese cretino.

¡Cierto!, no todo podía ser encantador porque a final de cuentas cuando lo volvió a ver era el mismo imbécil de siempre. Siempre creyéndose superior a todos, está bien que ahora era el hijo único de uno de los más renombrados e influyentes dueños del consorcio de telecomunicaciones, Rosenbergt, quienes habían apostado por tecnología de vanguardia aplicado a la educación, ciencia y entretenimiento; razón por la cual Arthur estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas y Alta Gerencia, ya que debía saber sobrellevar su futura compañía.

Y es que en este Arthur Pendragon incluso corría por sus venas sangre de la realeza más antigua, al grado de reconocerse como descendiente directo de Athelstan uno de los primeros reyes de Gran Bretaña; irónico dado que en si era el mismo el REY, el único y autentico heredero de todo Albión, dígase Inglaterra una de las naciones más poderosas de todo el mundo y es que ante todo el antiguo rey de Camelot. Seguía teniendo esa luz propia que le hacía sobresalir en cualquier parte.

Durante todos esos cientos de años esperando a Arthur, generalmente la pasó en forma de adulto, anciano y solo en unas cuantas ocasiones como joven esta última etapa solo duraba unos meses, porque no soportaba estar en esa edad tan llena de jóvenes atolondrados y tal pareciese que cada generación lo era más y aparentemente a Arthur también se le contagió o ¿así había sido anteriormente?

Si se ponía a recordar detenidamente, si, así fue como lo conoció por primera vez, siendo un completo imbécil.

Aun recordaba el día que apareció la estrella que anunció el renacimiento de Arthur, no pudo evitar prácticamente saltar de alegría; en esos momentos era un sacerdote católico de edad madura que vivía en Italia, a las orillas de Roma. Siempre le había gustado esa ciudad, la genialidad del ser humano para hacer cosas que gritaban a los cuatro vientos eternidad, era inigualable. Con los siglos de vida, se convirtió en un admirador de todas las obras de arte de la ciudad Santa, otra ironía de la vida, el siendo prácticamente un antiguo pagano, hijo de una humana y un incubo, bien podría catalogarse como un ente maligno, no le importaba extasiarse con aquellas visitas continuas.

Fue precisamente una noche de solsticio de invierno de hace casi veinte años, estando frente al Moisés de Miguel Ángel, en plena plaza de San Pedro, con las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, vio como una de ellas refulgió casi con la fuerza del sol, haciéndose casi del doble del tamaño por unos instantes, produciéndole una arritmia completa, lo supo, lo supo en el acto esa era la señal, Arthur había reencarnado y estaba naciendo en ese instante en algún lugar de Europa.

Prácticamente saltó, deseó en esos momentos convertirse en ave y volar hacia él, pero fue imposible; le tomaría al menos unos diez años encontrarle; tomando la forma de un joven docente de escuela elemental; convivió solo un par de años y aún recuerda la inocencia de esos ojos azules, de su sonrisa infantil y esa vitalidad que jamás le dejaba, pero eso se acabó tan rápido, al menos así lo percibió ya que al ingresar a la escuela media básica fue llevado a un internado de elite, donde conviviría incluso con los príncipes de Inglaterra, es decir Eton.

Ahora tomó la forma de un profesor mayor de Literatura, pero a saber que su paciencia iba a ser inversamente proporcional a conforme Arthur crecía más. El convivir con tanto niño bien estaba convirtiéndolo en un adolescente carente de empatía, así que tuvo que intervenir a pesar de su reticencia, en esa época lo apodaron irónicamente "Merlín", ya que no había semana de clases donde sacará una leyenda Arturica o platicara de Camelot, Avalon, la antigua religión. Deseaba tanto volver a verlo convertido en el "Dux Bellorum" que debía ser para gobernar nuevamente Albión.

Por un tiempo logró controlar esas ansias de todo adolescente que desea comerse el mundo a mordiscos; pero fue tan poco a manera de ver de Merlín, quien vio como recién Arthur cumplió dieciséis años, se convirtió en alguien incontrolable. La influencia de malas amistades lo orillaron a volverse prepotente y déspota, algo que dolía en el alma a Merlín, cada vez que veía como trataba a las personas que consideraba "inferiores" a él. No sirvieron llamadas de atención, ni platicas, ni consultas con psicólogos, tal pareciese que la empatía desapareció del vocabulario y personalidad de Arthur.

Aun recordaba como esa ocasión le gritó:

—¡Basta señor Taliesín!, déjeme en paz, ¿acaso quiere que le acuse por acoso sexual?— Merlín quedó mudo, impávido ante tal acusación, ocasionando que Arthur sonriera con autosuficiencia. –Si señor Taliesín, el hecho de estar enamorado de mí, no le da ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida, vaya y consígase a alguien de su edad—. Esto se lo dijo una semana antes de irse de vacaciones de invierno.

Entonces decidió desaparecer al señor Taliesín y hacer surgir a Myrddin Emrys, el chico que por excelentes calificaciones logró entrar a Eton y comenzar a codearse con la élite inglesa y de otros países.

Claro eso habría sido en un mundo ideal porque siendo sinceros, fue el blanco inmediato de las burlas y bullyng escolar de aquellos que lo consideraron menor y poco digno de pisar las aulas de tan prestigioso colegio. Aunque su capacidad y conocimiento adquirido todos esos siglos hacia todo tan fácil como respirar, así que todo era sencillo para Merlín.

En un principio quiso creer que era una broma cruel del azar, pero tuvo que admitir que era únicamente el destino nuevamente interviniendo cuando en la segunda paliza dada desde su ingreso en Eton, quien lo auxilió fue Gawain, si, un chico nacido de igual manera que Arthur entre pañales de seda pero no por eso era un pijo renombrado, sino alguien sencillo, empático pero con una gran capacidad para romper reglas y meterse en problemas.

El segundo en encontrarse fue a Perceval, amigo de Gawain y quien no tuvo ningún inconveniente en aceptar a Merlín en su círculo, además de que lo adoptaron como mascota y posteriormente lo convirtieron en su tutor privado, ya que Merlín podía explicarles en cuestión de minutos de manera entendible problemas matemáticos y físicos complejos.

Fueron ellos quienes hicieron el "milagro" de acercarlo a Arthur, quien en un principio lo uso como sirviente y a quien Merlín hacia enojar con sus comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos. En un principio era prácticamente el chico de los recados y quien hacia tareas, en otras era el rebelde que no se dejaba dominar por nadie, lo cual Arthur lo tomaba como un reto, pero para Merlín ya era más fácil manejar a Arthur o al menos eso pensaba él.

Fue en el campamento de verano del penúltimo año en Eton, viajaron a los Alpes suizos donde acamparon en cabañas compartidas donde en un arranque infantil se retaron a saber quién aguantaba más el frío. Resultado; Arthur y Gawain estuvieron a punto de morir por hipotermia, de no haber sido por Merlín quién uso su magia curativa que los salvó y ayudó a llegar al refugio más cercano para solicitar ayuda y llevarlos a un sitio más seguro.

Ni Gawain ni Arthur se salvaron de los castigos impuestos por sus respectivos padres, porque si, en esa vida ambos tenían a ambos progenitores y tal como pensó Merlín, amaban a sus hijos tal como debió ser desde su primera vida. En caso de Merlín para todos era un huérfano que se había abierto paso con tenacidad y constancia. Si supieran la verdad.

Desde ese momento, pasó a ser protegido (como si lo necesitara) de la familia Pendragon y de la familia Lot. Incluso quisieron darle para sus gastos no cubiertos por la beca, pero Merlín no aceptó, no era orgullo sino que a través de sus vidas había acumulado una buena cantidad de tesoros que salían en su auxilio cada vez que lo necesitaba sin llegar a ser ostentoso; principalmente para evitarse sospechas y malos entendidos, por lo cual siempre mantenía bajo perfil, es decir vivía decorosamente, la excusa sus padres siempre fueron previsores y le habían dejado un pequeño fideicomiso para su manutención, como todo previsor siempre tenía respaldo físico para cualquier cosa que dijera, por si lo investigaban.

Arthur no cambió mucho su actitud hacia él, lo cual no tomó en cuenta, porque a pesar de sus "desplantes", en la convivencia diaria ya estaba inmersa en la profundidad de su relación, esa complicidad de amigos íntimos, como si el hecho de haber sido salvado por Merlín, hubiera encendido esa parte dormida de Arthur. La empatía.

No que de un día hacia otro se convirtiera en un dechado de virtudes pero al menos Merlín pudo vislumbrar al antiguo Arthur que conoció hace tantos siglos. Eso lo hizo a partes iguales feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué?, por la simple y sencilla razón de estarse convirtiendo en el hombre del cual Merlín estuvo perdidamente enamorado; y volvió a sentir ese amor que creyó extinguido, aborreciendo en el acto su forma de ser.

Arthur pasó de ser un adolescente trivial, a convertirse en un joven adulto preciso, de ser alguien nimio a ser alguien importante, de ser vano a ser alguien autentico, de ser un imbécil insufrible a ser alguien sumamente encantador, corrección, aún seguía siendo un imbécil insufrible, pero a pesar de todo alguien con un alto sentido del honor y el deber.

Merlín dejó escapar el quincuagésimo suspiro de esa hora, no podía ser, estaba desesperándose. No encontraba solución a su problema, al gran problema. Porque el destino es un maldito ser con un sentido del humor enfermizo y eso sucedió cuando ingresaron a Cambrige (Arthur en Administración y Alta Gerencia) y Merlín en Medicina. El sino los alcanzó, si Arthur reencarnó al igual que varios caballeros de la antigua mesa redonda, igual lo hicieron otras personas, como: Guinivere, a la cual conocieron en los pasillos de una de las facultades en la novatada de los nuevos alumnos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, cuando iban persiguiendo a un par de chicos nuevos con globos llenos de harina y polvo pica—pica, Arthur tropezó literalmente con Guinivere, ambos cayendo encima uno del otro; como todo hombre con sentido de protección que se digne de ser, protegió a la chica del golpe en un acto reflejo automático y todo fue un flechazo instantáneo entre ambos y al poco tiempo se convirtieron en novios oficialmente.

Si, el destino era un asco, ese noviazgo se había extendido durante dos años ya, habiendo cosas peores; si, había cosas peores, Guinivere era estudiante de medicina al igual que Merlín, al cual siempre pedía ayuda (pretexto para visitar a Arthur, ya que compartían departamento junto a Gwain y Lancelot. ¡Lancelot!)

Si, el mismo Lancelot que al igual que Arthur estudiaba Administración y Alta Gerencia, todo porque el padre del primero era uno de los socios que después de Uther tenía influencia en las empresas de telecomunicación. El chico había estudiado en América, lejos de internados sino en escuelas públicas y era al igual que en su antigua vida una alma noble, demasiado noble. Al igual que Merlín, Lancelot sufría al ver a Arthur y Guinivere juntos y enamorados.

Merlín se mesó los cabellos, desesperado y autocastigándose por sus tontos pensamientos, no podía creerlo a pesar de tener la experiencia de siglos, aún tenía la tonta e inocente idea que quizás Arthur le correspondiera su amor. Pero al parecer si en la otra no lo hizo, en esta tampoco lo haría. ¡Que fiasco!

Aunque por otro lado, tenía una pequeña esperanza ya que muchas ocasiones el comportamiento de Arthur para con él pareciese posesivo, porque prácticamente se la pasaba criticando a cualquier compañero o compañera que Merlín le presentase. Las veces que se le ocurrió llevarlos a realizar trabajos al apartamento y estuviese Arthur, por nada del mundo se iba a su cuarto, sino se quedaba ahí con ellos, mirándolos fijamente o comenzando a interrogarlos como si fuera un detective de New Scotland Yard y ellos fueran criminales.

Las ocasiones que reclamó solo hubo respuestas escuetas como: —Merlín, eres tan ingenuo y distraído que eres capaz de traer a un asesino serial a casa y tú ni en cuenta—. ¿Era en serio eso? ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Una doncella desvalida?

Finalmente optó mejor por ir él a hacer sus trabajos en equipo a casas o dormitorios de sus compañeros incluso a la biblioteca aunque eso significase llegar demasiado tarde al suyo. Algo que tampoco era muy recomendable porque pasadas las nueve de la noche, comenzaba a recibir mensajes de Arthur, preguntando ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A qué hora llegaba? ¿Podía pasar a recoger o comprar algo? Es que lo necesitaba urgentemente. Incluso un par de ocasiones fue a recogerlo.

La peor escena que tuvo con él, fue cuando en una cita salió con una chica que le gustaba bastante, si, así era, la hermosa Freya igual había llegado a él, ya no tenía la maldición de una quimera, pero si de un desorden mental, llamado: Bipolaridad.

Varias ocasiones se quedó con ella en su departamento o llegó a este corriendo por una crisis sufrida por ella, los médicos aún estaba intentando encontrar la combinación correcta de medicamentos para controlar esos episodios, desde que dejó de funcionar la prescrita desde que este mal se había manifestado. Freya quien era "mayor" que Merlín, ya estaba cursando la especialidad en Enfermería pediátrica, pero estos episodios estaban socavando su voluntad y arruinando sus estudios.

Desde que se la presentó oficialmente a Arthur como su novia, este manifestó su desacuerdo, bajo los pretextos de: —¡Merlín, es mucho mayor que tú! (solo por cinco años) ¡Eso no resultará!

No recordaba haberse sentido tan dolido en toda su larga existencia, como por esas palabras de Arthur. Fue la primera gran y verdadera pelea entre ambos. —Yo nunca te he elegido las novias Arthur, ni tampoco las he criticado, porque confío en ti y tu criterio, así que te pido tengas un poco de fe en mí; ¡Además no he pedido tu opinión!—, eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

De ahí no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante tres días. Hasta que fue el mismo Arthur quien se disculpó. —Basta Merlín, puedo pelearme con todos, pero no contigo, no contigo— le espetó mirándolo a los ojos a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de café colombiano, aquel que le encantaba beber cada mañana a Merlín. Incluso su príncipe imbécil le recalcó que eso era tan poco inglés, pero no podía evitarlo, era su droga personal; ambos lo eran.

Por supuesto no dudo en hacerlo; perdonarlo, pasando ese episodio al olvido, aun así Arthur parecía que le había puesto un GPS encima porque siempre lo localizaba donde estuviera.

Freya soñaba con aprender a manejar, así que Merlín con el afán de hacerla feliz, le regaló clases de manejo, las cuales aprobó perfectamente y Freya obtuvo su ansiado permiso.

Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día.

Todo se trastocó, cuando regresaban de una fiesta de la facultad, donde Merlín y Gawain junto con Leo habían bebido un poco más de lo recomendable, entonces León le dejó las llaves a Freya para que fungiera como conductor designado. El "aturdimiento" estaba presente, podía fácilmente quitárselo con una poción, que tendría que sacar de su armario secreto para que mañana no tuviera resaca, ya que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes finales del semestre, por fin estaba a mitad de la carrera. Incluso ya estaba pensando que debía elegir una especialización similar a la de Freya. Medicina pediátrica, sería una buena vida ejerciendo esa profesión, a la vez que guiaba a Arthur a convertirse en un hombre que dirigiría millones de vidas algún día, tal cual era su destino como rey de Albión.

—Merlín— le llamó Freya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Mmhh— respondió apenas.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar— le soltó sin más Freya. Merlín se giró rápidamente hacia ella, mientras giraba hacia el asiento trasero mirando como Gawain y León estaban durmiendo profundamente sin enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Freya, ¿Por qué dices eso?— le miró preocupado, en esos momentos no concebía la vida sin Arhur, pero tampoco sin Freya a su lado. —¿Acaso hice algo mal?— preguntó temeroso.

—No Merlín, todo lo contrario, eres el novio que toda chica sueña, atento, amable, cariñoso, detallista, pero no creo—, calló unos segundos antes de seguir. –Pero. Pero no creo justo que tengas que estar atado a una persona que dentro de algún tiempo no sepa ni quien será—. Eso hizo latir el corazón de Merlín un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó temeroso.

Freya guardó silencio ahora durante varios minutos. Cuando lo hizo, su voz se quebró ligeramente. –Los médicos me dijeron que mi Bipolaridad se ha convertido en impredecible y por lo que has sido testigo no han encontrado la combinación correcta de medicamentos y estas se están agotando rápidamente. No quiero que me den más pastillas que solo me atontan y no me dejan siquiera disfrutar siquiera de la sensación del viento o la caricia de un infante. No Merlín eso no es vida. La siguiente semana me internaré en una clínica psiquiátrica para intentar lo último.

—Eso no es impedimento para seguir siendo novios Freya, no me separes de ti— rogó Merlín.

Freya solo movió negativamente la cabeza. –No Merlín, no es justo para ti, además no quiero que me veas así, es posible que me convierta en algo poco más que un bulto. No podría someterte a eso—. Ahora si lloraba, ante la angustia de Merlín.

—Además— continuó Freya. –Me imaginaba que quizás algún día tú y yo pudiéramos formar una familia, pero no quiero heredar esto a ningún hijo mío. Lo siento Merlín, no mereces esto.

Ambos estaban tan distraídos en su dolor y rechazo a la vez que no pusieron atención al camino hasta que Merlín sintió como si alguien le diera un empujón tan fuerte que lo sacó prácticamente volando de su asiento, su magia se activó por inercia, justo antes de impactarse con el suelo, aun así no salió tan indemne al rasparse el brazo derecho y parte de su cabeza.

Se giró inmediatamente abriendo los ojos a todo lo que daban, mirando como una camioneta había impactado el auto de León, volcándolo. El otro conductor estaba saliendo por su propio pie de su vehículo. ¡León! ¡Gawain! ¡Freya! Corrió hacia ellos, los chicos se quejaron adoloridos en el asiento trasero, golpeados en varias partes del cuerpo, afortunadamente ambos tenían el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Con ayuda de su magia Merlín los sacó rápidamente y alejándolos en el proceso. Regresó por Freya la jaló desesperado, estaba inconsciente, cuando logró sacarla la cargó y la alejó, pero cuando la depositó en el suelo se dio cuenta que no respiraba. Intentó desesperado revivirla; cuando llegaron los servicios de emergencia, aun vieron a Merlín haciendo RCP, de manera inútil.

Lo apartaron del cuerpo de Freya, aunque se negó los primeros instantes, fue Gawain quien se lo llevó. Arthur llegó minutos antes de que la ambulancia se llevara a los chicos, incluido a Merlín y a Freya.

No recordaría muy bien ese par de días, fue el primero a quien dieron de alta en el hospital que lo atendieron, solo le dieron analgésicos y desinflamatorios para una buena temporada, debido a que al observar sus rayos X y tomografía salieron limpias. Merlín se hizo cargo del funeral de Freya, ya que no tenía ningún familiar cercano. Así que al segundo día de haber salido del nosocomio, estaba frente al bosque del antiguo Sherwood que a Freya le encantaba y habían ido unas ocasiones a pasear y pasar tiempo de calidad como novios. Frente al mirador del bosque como se denominaba al montículo natural que era tan alto como los árboles, fue donde Merlín destapó la urna que contenía las cenizas de Freya, invocando al viento el cual las esparció en ese sitio. No recuerda haber derramado ni una solo lágrima. Cuando salió del bosque, Arthur estaba esperándolo con su auto, se acercó a él, pasando su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y obligándolo a caminar para llevarlo de nuevo al departamento.

Pasó una semana donde Arthur se desesperaba mirando a Merlín contener su tristeza, sin exteriorizarla. León y Gawain habían salido del hospital afortunadamente sin ningún daño permanente, no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás Merlín.

Arthur encontró finalmente como sacar toda esa tristeza. Esa noche se coló al cuarto de Merlín, mirándolo recostado de lado a la pared, sin más se acostó junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, uno en la cintura y otro en el cuello. Susurrándole una nana, que Igraine le cantaba a un Arthur pequeño.

 _La luna alumbrará el cielo_

 _Para que mi ángel pueda descansar_

 _Feliz, Feliz_

 _Y con la luna y las estrellas_

 _Mi ángel jugará_

 _Contará una a una_

 _Y se dormirá_

Fue el tono, o sentirse finalmente alcanzado que Merlín dejó escapar todo ese dolor, se giró para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Arthur; lloró durante horas. Hablando entrecortadamente, culpándose por ese accidente y Arthur quitándole a base de regaños suaves ese sentimiento. —No podías haberlo adivinado Merlín, no eres un mago o un vidente para ver el futuro.

—Claro que pude hacerlo Arthur— insistió Merlín.

—Escúchame claro y fuerte Merlín—. Lo abrazó casi hasta la asfixia. —Ambos experimentaron lo que todo mundo anhela y solo algunos logran. Amarse, no deseches eso, porque es lo más maravilloso que pudo haberles pasado y ella fue feliz a tu lado.

Merlín asintió, Arthur tenía razón. Aun así se sentía culpable, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Arthur, pero antes de caer dormido, le pareció escuchar algo que quizás solo lo soñó.

—¡Oh Merlín!, no sabes cómo me angustié al saber del accidente, alguien me llamó avisándome que mis amigos chocaron y uno de los ocupantes del auto había muerto. Seré mala persona pero sentí que el alma me regresó al cuerpo cuando vi que no eras tú. Porque Merlín, eres una de las personas que más quiero— luego de eso, unos labios se posaron en su cabeza, dándole un beso suave. Sí, todo fue un sueño.

Pasó al menos un par de meses en duelo, pero Arthur no lo dejó caer, siempre sacándolo a comer a restaurants nuevos, a probar comidas exóticas, llevándolo a conciertos de esos artistas neo—medievalistas, incluso a una feria medieval que tanto le gustaban a Merlín y que extrañamente también a Arthur le llegaron a agradar.

Quizás esa fue la causa del distanciamiento de Guinivere y Arthur, para horror de Merlín. Se sentía terrible al ser testigo de cómo la relación de su mejor amigo iba en picada y lo peor fue cuando descubrió a Guinivere besándose con Lancelot en la biblioteca de la facultad de Administración.

Quiso ir a contárselo inmediatamente a Arthur, pero eso únicamente podría acarrear desgracias, Arthur y Lancelot debían seguir siendo amigos, el otro chico sería un gran soporte para Arthur. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Maldición!

Cuándo confrontó a Guinivere, está al momento se descolocó, pero luego recobró el aplomo para poder enfrentar a Merlín.

—Estoy enamorada de Lancelot y no hay nada que puedas hacer Merlín—, dijo simple y llanamente.

—¿Pero Arthur?, ¿Qué pasa con él?— le preguntó desesperado. Eso era una catástrofe a punto de ocurrir y no podía hacer nada. Ese tren de pensamientos desesperados fue detenido cuando Guinivere volvió a hablar de manera tranquila.

—Merlín créeme cuando te digo que no le dolerá como tu imaginas, ese gran amor que ambos nos teníamos se ha convertido en otra cosa diferente, dilo complicidad, amistad con derechos, pero ya no es lo que nos unió. Además él al igual que yo, aunque no se ha dado cuenta, en su corazón siempre ha estado alguien más.

—¿Quién?— frunció el entrecejo, no se había percatado de otra persona que interesara a Arthur.

—¡Oh por todo lo sagrado!— masculló desesperada Guinivere. —Los hombres pueden ser tan ciegos en ocasiones—. Bufó disgustada, aun así continuó hablando. –Merlín, solo te pido por lo que creas en este mundo, no te metas en esto, yo hablaré con Arthur y quiero sea de manera tranquila y sin información previamente dicha, aun cuando se haya procedido con las mejores intenciones.

Y se fue dejándolo ahí, lleno de dudas y preocupaciones, principalmente estas últimas. Odiaba cada vez más al destino, debía evitar la ruptura de la amistad entre Lancelot y Arthur, pero fue casi imposible detener este suceso, algo lo evitó o mejor dicho alguien.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no percibió cuando alguien se acercó a él, hasta que habló. —Sr. Emrys—. Esa voz profunda le ocasionó que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos esperado lo que continuaba. –Espero que por fin se digne a regresar a las aulas y prácticas, tiene demasiado atraso y en menos de semana y media comenzarán los exámenes finales del semestre, deje de holgazanear y dedíquese a lo que realmente vino a hacer a la escuela de medicina: Estudiar—. El decano Mordred, un tipo que realmente le tenía manía, no podía culparlo, de todas formas tanto en su antigua vida como en esta seguía siendo una amenaza para él. Respiró tranquilizándose.

—Sí, decano ya me estoy encargando de todo y no reprobaré ninguna, ya lo verá, pero por el momento tengo que hacer un par de diligencias…— no pudo continuar.

—No era ninguna petición para más tarde Sr. Emrys; sino pudo percibirlo, se lo aclararé—, dijo colocándose frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo, como odiaba que ese antiguo druida fuera más alto. –Va a ir ahorita mismo y cubrir al menos tres horas en la morgue, escogiendo y preparando los cuerpos que personas tan amables donaron a la ciencia.

—Pero Decano…—. No pudo continuar hablando. Una ceja alzada del decano solo significaba que si continuaba hablando el castigo sería peor. Apretó sus ojos y con un suspiro de resignación agachó la cabeza asintiendo a la vez.

—Perfecto Sr. Emrys, la Srita. Gorlois seguramente estará agradecida de recibirlo. De no ir le advierto Sr. Emrys que mejor vaya despidiéndose de la escuela de medicina, porque giraré una orden a todos sus docentes que no lo reciban en ninguna clase más—. Y sin agregar más, el decano se fue, dejando rumiando a Merlín.

Su suerte no pudo ser peor, Morgaine era una bruja, en sentido literal y figurado, y también lo odiaba, ¿Por qué?

Salió al patio, no podía perder el tiempo, debía detener a Guinivere de hablar con Arthur, no le importaba las amenazas de Mordred, ni que lo acusara Morgaine, si antes los enfrentó, ahora no sería la excepción, incluso podría arreglar todo eso con magia si se lo proponía, lo más importante era localizar a esos dos e impedir el desastre.

Pero todo salió mal, antes siquiera de salir de la biblioteca, la misma Morgaine, estaba ya esperándole en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante. No había escapatoria.

—El Decano Mordred me avisó que estaría como mi ayudante el resto del día, lo cual agradezco, porque hay mucho trabajo atrasado, incluso nada más salí porque me compré unas galletas, pero dado que recibí el mensaje, lo agradecí y ya estoy aquí por ti, se cuándo escurridizo puedes llegar a ser Emrys, así que andando—. Las uñas de Morgaine se clavaron en su antebrazo derecho y luego lo arrastró literalmente por todo el campo, para haber vuelto a nacer como simple mortal, poseía una fuerza asombrosa.

No pudo escaquearse en absoluto, cuando finalmente se vio libre, corrió hacia el departamento, si algo había sucedido, ya lo habría estado pasando. Y así fue, sus temores se confirmaron, cuando encontró que Arthur estaba encerrado en su cuarto y por más que le llamó y tocó, este no abrió en absoluto, solo escuchó gritarle. —¡Déjame en paz Merddin! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!—. Lo más temido había ocurrido. La ruptura entre la antigua reina de Camelot y el mejor caballero de la mesa redonda, era un hecho.

Esa noche Merlín no pudo dormir de preocupación, aun así deseaba por todos los medios ayudar a Arthur, pero ¿Cómo?

No lo sabía pero debía averiguarlo además de intentar restaurar esas relaciones. Arthur no se lo hizo fácil. No regresó a la facultad de administración durante un mes, seguramente no quería ver a Lancelot el cual también había abandonado inmediatamente el departamento que compartían y durante los fines de semana de tres meses Arthur llegó prácticamente arrastrándose en cuatro al departamento debido a su alto grado de ebriedad.

¿Cómo devolverle la fe a un corazón que se sentía traicionado por las personas más allegadas a él, a aquellas que les dio parte de su alma?, Arthur no lo comprendía, ni lo comprendería, al menos no durante un largo, largo tiempo.

Merlín por todos los medio intentó animarlo, pero era más fácil hacer reír a los cadáveres que le tocaba arreglar para su preservación que a su antiguo príncipe.

Pero de la noche a la mañana Arthur volvió a ser el "mismo", porque comenzó a salir de nuevo, sin volver completamente alcoholizado. Merlín intentó averiguar el motivo de ese cambio y lo que descubrió lo dejó nuevamente con el pecho doliendo y el corazón roto. Arthur tenía una nueva novia. ¡Maldición! Y era nada más ni nada menos que ¡Morgause! Por supuesto ahora renacida como una gran mujer de mundo, ¡Mayor que Arthur! ¡Por cinco años!, ok, eso es exagerar, no que fuera tan mayor, sino que era toda una vieja loba en el mundo de los negocios y Arthur y ella se habían conocido cuando esta última fue a dar una conferencia sobre mercantilismo y relaciones de negocios en la nueva era digital, quedando prendado Arthur como el típico hombre sediento de aventuras de faldas. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Aunándole ahora que Morgaine le había dicho al decano sus faltas y poco interés en el trabajo, estaba amenazado con ser sacado de la facultad de medicina. No que le importara, sinceramente no, con todos los años vividos, su cerebro había almacenado más conocimiento que la biblioteca del Vaticano. Pero si lo expulsaban, ya no tendría pretexto para estar cerca de Arthur y no podía descuidarlo, más ahora que se estaba acercando la navidad.

Quizás debía hacer algo, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Arthur este le rechazaba o al menos así lo sentía. Incluso inventó el pretexto de estar organizando su propio cumpleaños para poder reunir a todos los amigos; eso incluyó aunque no se lo dijo a Guinivere y Lancelot, quienes ahora eran oficialmente novios y se les veía de vez en cuando pasear juntos. No podía negar que los descendientes de ambos mezclarían rasgos increíblemente atrayentes, desde el color de ojos, café oscuro o verdes, cabellos negros y rizados.

Al verlos tan felices Merlín comprendió finalmente que la vida les había dado esa oportunidad que en su época se les negó: La felicidad, era tan palpable tanto en la forma de verse, como de hablarse y tratarse. Eso era algo que con Arthur, Guinivere no hubiera conseguido del todo. Se sintió egoísta.

Eso dio paso a que Merlín también deseara esa pequeña porción de felicidad que le debía el destino, en compensación cuando le quitó esa parte de corazón cuando murió Arthur, el rey de Albión. Pero, siempre había un pero. Arthur nunca se sentiría atraído hacia él, como hombre que era y que además últimamente se estaba comportando nuevamente como el típico príncipe imbécil que solía ser.

A última hora le había salido con que no estaría para su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado que asistirían Guinivere y Lancelot? Fijó su vista en Morgause, esta lo miró altanera, como siempre y con un deje de burla, había sido ella, estaba más que seguro. Así que asintió sin más y se alejó por el pasillo, sin detenerse ante los llamados de Arthur.

Regresando de todos esos recuerdos había estado encerrado en ese armario seguramente durante horas, tenía que salir y tomar una decisión, demasiados siglos buscando y no encontrando a su otra cara de la moneda. Estaba cansado. Se levantó del piso donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, secándose las lágrimas con ese pañuelo que siempre solía cargar en el bolsillo, ese típico pañuelo suyo de color rojo.

Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos en un intento de despejarse y recomponerse, debía ser fuerte, para continuar con lo que planeó mientras estuvo ahí escondido, no por nada era hijo de un incubo y una humana, por su verdadero nombre: Merlín Emrys. Le dejaría en claro a ese príncipe imbécil lo que realmente pensaba y sentía por él.

Salió al pasillo, sin importarle que muchos alumnos se lo quedaran viendo sorprendidos, ni el llamado de Morgaine, ni de un par de profesores. Salió al exterior a buscar a ese imbécil. Expelió su magia para que buscarle y lo encontró.

Se dirigió a paso firme hasta las canchas de futbol americano donde generalmente se pasaba algunas ocasiones Arthur como antiguo capitán del equipo que dejó por darle prioridad a los estudios, algo que le alababa, pero ahora eso no importaba. Estaba ahí rodeado como de costumbre por una panda de imbéciles mayores o igual a él, además de tener colgada del cuello a Morgause.

Quizás si se hubiera detenido a pensar un momento de manera más tranquila, se hubiera percatado que era una idea descabellada y que ese tipo de cosas debía tratarse en privado, no así.

—¡Arthur Percival Pendragon!— gritó; el aludido con todo el equipo de orangutanes giró en su dirección así como la insípida que era su novia, esa mujer debía vestirse de acuerdo a su edad, no como una adolescente calenturienta.

¡Oh!, el nombre completo. Arthur lo miró extrañado. Miró a un Merlín caminar a paso decidido y firme era tan raro, siempre caminaba mirando sus pies, así que ahora ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Merlín en ese momento era una fuerza de la naturaleza, parecida a un huracán y no se detendría ante nada. Sin siquiera pensar, llegó hasta Arthur, empujando a Morgause en el proceso, la cual solo atinó a gritar antes de caer al piso.

—¿Qué te sucede Mer…?— Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque en esos instantes los labios de Arthur fueron asaltados por otros con enojo y pasión inmensurables. Merlín sostenía el rostro de Arthur con ambas manos, sin permitirle alejarse ni un milímetro, besándolo con todo lo contenido en él durante años, corrección; siglos.

Seguramente por la sorpresa el beso no fue correspondido, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo a Merlín, el simple y sencillamente disfrutó al ser tal vez la primera y última vez que lo haría, así que si así era, pues adelante, ya después se ocuparía de las consecuencias. Se abrió paso en esos labios a base de mordiscos ligeros, aprovechando para colar su lengua y continuar el saqueo, por un segundo percibió como esa boca comenzaba a corresponder, pero un empujón que intentó ser fuerte, interrumpió el beso, provocando la separación y dar luz a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Un par de chicos del equipo de futbol americano estaban grabándolos, mientras Morgause fue quien los interrumpió, al segundo siguiente ella le dio una bofetada a Merlín, pero a este no le importó; su misión había sido cumplida.

Arthur seguía en shock, solo mirándolo con ojos ampliamente abiertos y llevándose una mano a la boca. Merlín antes de girarse para emprender su camino, le dijo. —No olvides mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Arthur—. Y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar atrás y presa de un terror creciente.

Fue alcanzado por Gawain un par de minutos posteriores.

—¡Mer! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!— No quiso hacerlo, solo disminuyó el paso. Cuando estuvo a su altura, estaba cesando por la carrera pegada por alcanzarlo. —¡Por todos los demonios del averno! ¿Qué fue eso de halla atrás?

—Lo que viste Gaw, creo que fue bastante claro—, espetó sarcástico.

La mano de Gawain lo detuvo abruptamente. —No Mer, no dudo que hayas sido claro para todos, menos para Arthur que quedó alucinando, sin entender nada.

¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso tendría que explicárselo con palitos y bolitas? —Pues, él se lo pierde—. Punto final, no dedicó más tiempo a su amigo y continuó su camino. Debía llegar a trabajar en su proyecto de tesis o nunca acabaría nuevamente la universidad. ¡Demonios!

La tarde la pasó sin más novedades que su frustración en no encontrar nada que le sirviera para sustentar sus resultados, no en las prestigiosas revistas a las que estaba suscrita la universidad, no en los libros más modernos, ni en los más antiguos, siguió haciéndolo hasta que sus ojos se cerraban de sueño, tantas emociones juntas lo dejaron exhausto. Apoyó su rostro contra la mesa de trabajo, suspirando, Guinivere se había dado cuenta desde un principio de su amor por Arthur, pero no dijo nada, las mujeres le provocaban escalofríos por ese tipo de situaciones, al menos las más observadoras.

Pero ahora con todo el peso de lo ocurrido en la tarde, finalmente caía en cuenta de lo hecho. ¿Por qué a pesar de ser uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y antiguos, no llegaba a ser sabio?, la realidad de su actuar le estaba asfixiando ya, acaso de manea extraña se había revertido a la adolescencia donde todo era impulsividad y tonterías. Las consecuencias de sus actos, tendría que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, así que se dirigió a su apartamento, ya mañana comenzarían sus vacaciones invernales, aun así la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaba, porque tan solo les daban una semana y varios tenían proyectos dentro de la universidad.

Durante todo ese camino y sin quitarse siquiera la bata arrastró los pies de vuelta hacia su departamento, ni siquiera se preocupó en tomar el autobús; si había arruinado todo, jamás se lo perdonaría, ya incluso le dolía su cuero cabelludo de todas las ocasiones que le jaló debido por su tic nervioso. ¿Y si desaparecía así sin más? Podía convertirse en cualquier persona, un anciano, un hombre adulto, un mendigo, hasta en un delfín si quería.

—¡No Merlín!— Se auto regañó, debía dar la cara a la imprudencia cometida. Debía ser valiente, no importara lo que pasara.

Cuando llegó al apartamento ya casi pasada la media noche encontró que estaba completamente oscuro, no había rastro de nadie prácticamente, a no ser por los ronquidos que Gawain que se escuchaban únicamente cuando estaba estresado o preocupado, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Tenía verdaderos amigos, los que una vez fueron volvían a estar con él, preocupados, ese descubrimiento le hizo sentirse envuelto por un calorcito agradable en todo el cuerpo. Suspiró cansadamente, esa "pequeña" caminata le había drenado las energías, afortunadamente sus hechizos de protección contra el rigor del clima le habían auxiliado bastante.

Las ansias le ganaron y fue hasta la recamara de Arthur, necesitaba hablar con él, pero cuando llegó al frente de su puerta, vio la luz encendida, en ese instante su valentía se dispersó como polvo en medio de una ventisca, no quedó ni un solo rastro. Era una vergüenza, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarlo, retrocedió sus pasos para girarse e ir a su propia recamara, ese pasillo tan pequeño ahora se le antojaba tan grande, porque a pesar que se apresuraba en caminar no alcanzaba su propia puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. No, solo eran los nervios.

Cuando por fin sujetó el pomo de su puerta sintió un gran alivio. Al cerrar la puerta y colocarse detrás de está soltó un gran suspiro, donde estaban contenidos sus nervios y miedos. Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para que la fuerza de sus piernas se acabara y terminara sentado en el piso y recargado sobre esta. Su mirada se perdió en el muro frente a él, donde había colocado varias fotografías en un momento de "romanticismo" mortal, estaban ahí de nuevo todos, compartiendo momentos comunes. No supo que lapso de tiempo estuvo mirando únicamente esa pared, pero cuando se levantó fue directamente hacia la foto.

Esa imagen se las había tomado alguien con la cámara de algún teléfono, ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque principal de la universidad, Merlín estaba observando a lo lejos algo, pero reflejaba demasiada tranquilada, mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos, ese día al parecer llevaba una bufanda azul marino, cubriendo su cuello además de una chamarra verde y una camisa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color que la bufanda, estaba ahí abstraído, mientras Arthur estaba dándole una mirada atenta llena de ternura. Increíble pero cierto, era la primera vez que caía en cuenta de eso, no recuerda quien le entregó la foto impresa, ni cuando la había colocado, seguramente fue uno de los chicos o la misma Guinivere quien la puso ahí.

Era completamente estúpido sentir miedo aun, a pesar de que esa foto le estuviera confirmando. Pero no quiso adelantarse, primero tendría que hablar con Arthur y aclarar las cosas. En la mañana lo haría, se dijo así mismo antes de dejarse caer en su pequeña cama y abrazar ese pequeño tsum tsum de Iron Man y sin siquiera proponérselo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Algo curioso ocurrió durante cinco días en el departamento que compartía con los demás chicos. Durante todo ese tiempo jamás pudo coincidir con Arthur, contra todo pronóstico, en cuanto él se levantaba, Arthur ya había salido o viceversa. Cuando llegaba estaba durmiendo o ni siquiera había llegado o incluso anoche ni siquiera llegó, poniendo en vilo el corazón de Merlín a la vez que inmensamente triste.

Estaba visto que la inmortalidad no le confirió inmunidad contra el mal de amores, porque igual en su juventud, dolía demasiado. Lo peor es que ya casi estaba todo listo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos estaban llegando, todos menos Arthur. Quería creer que aunque haya interpretado mal las señales y nuevamente le tocara ser el amigo incondicional, al menos Arthur se presentaría en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, no importando que estuvieran Guinivere y Lancelot, es más quiso creer que lo tenía superado cuando el mismo Lancelot le dijo un día antes que Arthur se contactó con él para continuar con el proyecto para la nueva rama de sus empresas de telecomunicaciones.

Pero la fiesta transcurrió por horas, prácticamente hasta las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el resto de sus amigos decidieron irse y otros a dormir, pero Arthur no apareció y oficialmente estaban en el día de noche buena. Cuando despidió al último se aseguró que todo estuviera en "relativo" orden, el mayor orden posible dentro de lo cabe después de una fiesta.

Finalmente se sentó en medio de la sala vacía con un vaso de vino tinto de aquella botella que estaba guardando con tanto celo desde que se cosechó en 1910, un Royal Demaria: Aun recordaba perfectamente el lugar como si hubiera estado ayer en ese sitio. El frío tan congelante que le quemaba un poco la piel, mientras aborígenes de Canadá y trabajadores inmigrantes del viñedo estaban disponiendo de la cosecha de la uva bola, para meterla a refrigeración, como si de verdad necesitara enfriarse más, pero ahí estaban soportando el clima ya acostumbrados a este.

Esa botella de vino fue su paga por haber curado al hijo del dueño de la plantación, pero estaba ahí ejerciendo de boticario preparando mezclas y tónicos para aliviar ciertos males a los lugareños, durante todos esos siglos viviendo había aprendido de casi todas las plantas del mundo, por eso recorrió cada región de este planeta para aprender más.

La había sacado hace ya una hora y puesto en el congelador, ahora esperaba estuviera a punto, para que pudiera disfrutarlo. Fue así como lo pensó, al tomar el primer sorbo, el aroma tan dulce de la uva, así como la pizca de pimienta, clavo y rosas explotaron en su paladar de manera suave e inconfundible.

Tomó por segunda vez un sorbo, debía disfrutar ese vino, como lo que era, algo delicado y exquisito, como el mismo amor, que ahora nuevamente escapaba de sus manos, tan cerca de obtenerlo pero se burló nuevamente, pensó, quiso creer pero todo fue un espejismo. Era tan tonto ponerse así por algo que solo imaginó y se convenció finalmente cuando Arthur no llegó a su festejo.

Tomó una decisión, tendría que desaparecer a Merredin Emrys y convertirse en un hombre mayor, nuevamente se presentaría dentro de un par de años en las empresas de los Pendragon para obtener un puesto medio hasta escalar y convertirse en un consejero financiero y poder estar cerca de Arthur nuevamente, no podía descuidarlo, debía siempre velar por su bienestar y asegurarse de alcanzar ese sitio que le correspondía en ese mundo, además de ayudarle a terminar de desarrollar esa calidez humana que siempre le caracterizó.

Pero solo por estas horas se daría el lujo de rumiar y llorar su pena, ahí frente al ventanal que daba a la calle, miró las farolas alumbrando y sacando destellos de la escarcha que caía ligera y anunciaba que pasarían una blanca navidad. Terminó de beber el vino y regresó a la cocina a servirse un poco más. Ahí se tomó otra copa esta vez de un solo trago, se volvió a servir y llevándose la botella a la sala para colocarse nuevamente frente al ventanal.

Puso la botella en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras el continuaba bebiendo, cuando terminara su bebida sería momento de empezar a formar su nueva identidad antes de abandonar todo lo que había vivido casi por diez años. El sentimiento de nostalgia avasalló su ser, provocando que un par de lágrimas rodara por sus mejillas, sin hacer caso de limpiarlas, dejaría que fluyeran para desahogar un poco ese dolor incrustado en su pecho.

Como hacía años una bebida no se le subía a la cabeza, al parecer esta sí, porque incluso ya comenzaba a alucinar, su nariz estaba percibiendo la colonia de Arthur, esa de maderas boscosas y orientales, que tanto le gustaba. Se recargo completamente en el marco de la puerta y se sirvió lo último de vino que tenía.

Pasó su mano izquierda por el brazo derecho dándose un poco de calor, sentía un poco de frío, algo curioso, ya que la bebida servía para permitir a un cuerpo aumentar su temperatura, pero esto no era así, tal vez debido a la naturaleza fría y dulce del vino. Se tomó lo último de la bebida y finalmente estaba terminado todo, era tiempo de volver a renacer cual ave fénix. Se encogió sobre sí mismo para abrazarse. Era casi imposible que no llorara, pero antes de poder comenzar a hacerlo, el sonido de un rugido de algo sonó frente a él, levantó su cabeza sorprendido.

Frente a sus ojos estaba un dragón de peluche, perfectamente detallado en color negro y rojo. Estaba muy bien diseñado, solo con un par de patas traseras y como alas membranosas o mejor dicho de tela casi transparente simulando a las de un murciélago en tonos rojizos, con su hocico y cuello, alargados y ojos simpáticos. Volvió a rugir, estaba en realidad rugiendo.

La mano que lo sostenía era la de… no pudo continuar sus pensamientos, porque detrás de ese dragón estaba: Arthur.

Arthur, sonriéndole ligeramente, dándole una mirada amable y arrepentida a la vez. Merlín intentó ponerse de pie, en serio lo intentó, fallando estrepitosamente cuando sus piernas fallaron en sostenerle. Estuvo a punto de dar al suelo, de no haber sido por Arthur que le sujetó del brazo derecho a tiempo.

El vino y la tristeza aunados al sueño, habían provocado ese estado en Merlín, pero ahora que estaban frente uno al otro, no tenían idea de cómo empezar esa conversación.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mer—. Fue el propio Arthur, valiente por naturaleza quien comenzó a hablar. —Sé que es un poco tarde, o mejor dicho pasa de la media noche y técnicamente ya no es tu cumpleaños, pero no creas que se me olvidó o lo hice a propósito en no asistir a la fiesta, solo que…— Arthur se interrumpió unos segundos para rascarse la cabeza en un claro signo de nerviosismo antes de continuar. —Solo que no quise presentarme ante ti, antes de traer mi regalo, vaya que me costó encontrarlo. ¿Sabes que los artículos promocionales de Juego de Tronos para esta temporada aun no salen?, tuve que mover algunos contactos para poder obtener esta figura de Drogón, sé que es tu dragón favorito, porque solo vivías todas estas temporadas únicamente para verlo crecer y ser montado por su ama. Incluso una vez mencionaste que tu serías mejor jinete que ella, incluso opinaste como debía sujetarse.

¿Arthur recordaba eso? Lo había dicho hace casi tres años y aún lo recordaba. Sintió que la tristeza se desvanecía un poco dentro de su pecho. Sonrió ligero en dirección a Arthur, quien seguía sosteniéndolo y mostrándole el peluche de dragón.

Merlín tomó con su mano libre la figura frente a él y sin más jaló en el proceso a Arthur, abrazando a ambos, se sentía tan aliviado y preocupado a la vez, estaba ahí, finalmente estaba ahí, con él, debían hablar, eso era seguro, pero no se atrevía a romper más la atmosfera creada en ese instante. Después de días de angustia y horas de sufrimiento, merecía al menos unos minutos de esperanza y felicidad aunque después solo se diera que eran falsas ilusiones, pero al menos deberían dejarlo disfrutar ese momento.

El abrazo contra todo pronóstico fue correspondido y eso le hizo más feliz, se atrevió a más y recargó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Arthur, mientras los brazos de Arthur lo acercaron más, pero en esos instantes escucharon un rugido más fuerte. Ambos habían oprimido el mecanismo provocando que se separaran.

Unos instantes después estaban riendo un poco apenados. Arthur se veía tan hermoso esa vestimenta de color gris claro, su suéter se veía tan suave al tacto. Traía aun sus botas puestas. Además por la temperatura, acababa de llegar al departamento.

Merlín tenía terror de comenzar a hablar, porque inevitablemente tendrían que tocar el tema escabroso de ese beso y no sabía si podría soportar que Arthur lo rechazara categóricamente, pero se lo debía a su amigo.

—Mer…—

—Arth..— dijeron ambos al unísono, interrumpiéndose otra vez y sin poder evitarlo volvieron a reírse.

—Lo siento Mer, tu primero—. Le cedió amablemente la palabra. Hora de la verdad.

—¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días Arthur? Comencé a preocuparme—, le cuestionó el otro.

Arthur bajó la mirada antes de responder. —En la universidad acabando unos proyectos y después de fui a casa porque mi padre lo pidió y ahí peregriné por todas las jugueterías antes de encontrar tu regalo Merlín.

¿Arthur había ido a Nueva York?, esa era la razón de no haber estado durante esos días. Incluso pensó en que le gustaría de regalo. Extendió nuevamente el dragón y le presionó la panza y volvió a rugir, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Arthur, significa mucho para mí.

—Eso espero, porque en serio Merlín, costó mucho encontrar ese regalo ideal para ti—. Lo que continuó le dejó sin habla. Arthur le volvió a abrazar pero ahora con más fuerza. Esta ocasión sin la figura de por medio pudo percibir el calor de Arthur, de su antiguo rey y deseo no se acabara el momento.

—Temí no volverte a ver, Arthur— dijo casi en un susurro Merlín, pero que fue perfectamente escuchado.

—Oh, Merlín— solo atinó a decir Arthur y aun así lo apretó más contra sí. Él también tuvo miedo, pero no podía seguir así. —Sé que tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas Merlín, pero ¿puedo pedirte tiempo?

¿Tiempo?, ese era un eufemismo para decir, lo que tanto temía. No. Arthur no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Todo lo interpretó mal. Le sentó fatal. Fue un tonto al pensar cosas que no eran. Sentía que lloraría en un instante a otro, entonces se separó, no podía permitir que lo viera así Arthur.

Este pareció adivinar sus miedos, porque le sujetó la barbilla, para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. —Deja de intentar adivinar que estoy pensando Merlín, ya te he dicho que no eres un mago ni adivino para saber cosas que otros, no. ¿Estamos?— espetó firme Arthur.

Merlín sorprendido, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Merlín, sé que debemos hablar sobre lo ocurrido en las canchas de futbol y quiero que seas sincero ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero… ¡Ay!— intentó decir Merlín, pero un fuerte pellizco hizo que gritara y le obligó a callar momentáneamente y a asentir de nuevo con su cabeza.

—Necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas. Sé que ese día actuaste por impulso, por una broma, por algo, pero el problema fue que la víctima fui yo y no me pareció justo que jugarás así conmigo.

—No estaba jugando contigo Arthur, jamás lo haría— le respondió desesperado, Arthur debía creerle.

—¿Entonces ese beso?— le volvió a cuestionar.

Merlín por fin estaba en una encrucijada, debía ser sincero con Arthur, pero eso sería exponerse a sufrir más dolor. Lo miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo del ártico, los cuales le preguntaban y suplicaban por una respuesta. No podía fallarles.

—No fue un simple beso Arthur, es lo que siento por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo – _casi toda una eternidad_ — dijo Merlín, claro lo último lo pensó.

—¿De verdad, Merlín? — cuestionó con un dejo de esperanza Arthur.

—Sí, es verdad—. Jamás apartó la mirada de la de Arthur, debía hacer que le creyese.

—¿Por qué elegiste ese momento? ¿Por qué no antes? Si dices que tiene tiempo, entonces ¿Cuándo estaba con Guinivere…?— dejó esa última pregunta al aire.

Merlín sintiéndose valeroso agregó. –Sí, aún estaba confundido, pero sí que me atraías demasiado. Siempre he vivido pendiente de ti, me dolía verte con Guinivere, pero te veías tan enamorado que me resigné, cuando finalizaron su relación, mi mayor preocupación fue verte con el corazón roto, a pesar de eso no quise hacerme ilusiones, primero tu corazón debía sanar. Pero cuando te vi con Morgause, todo se reveló, no pude más e hice lo que hice— agregó final. —Y no me arrepiento.

—Sé que no me correspondes como quisiera Arthur, pero aun sino lo haces, me gustaría que aun así siguiéramos siendo amigos, porque no soportaría estar lejos de ti—. Esto último lo agregó triste, abrazando al dragón y agachando la cabeza.

El silencio instalado se prolongó por unos minutos eternos. Curioso cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir el tiempo como si fuera nada.

—Merlín tu sabes que…— Arthur le iba a decir que no tenía esperanza, cerró los ojos, abrazando más fuerte la figura. El olor de la colonia de Arthur ahí estaba, seguramente lo trajo todo el tiempo consigo.

—¡Si, lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no me correspondes! ¡No necesitas aclararlo, yo lo sé!— gritó frustrado. Se giró hacia el ventanal, el reflejo del cristal le devolvió la figura de Arthur mirándolo también a través del cristal. Lo vio acercarse lentamente y ver como sus brazos se alzaron para rodearlo y darle abrigo.

—No saques conjeturas antes de tiempo Merlín. Solo iba a decir que aún es recién que me entero de tus sentimientos. Confesaré algo Merlín y eso es que tú también me agradas demasiado y me preocupo más allá de lo típicamente normal que haría por un simple amigo. Cada vez que entro al departamento, lo primero que mis ojos hacen es buscarte, ya sea en la sala, leyendo alguno de tus libros de medicina o en la cocina preparando lo que comeremos tanto los otros chicos como yo, con tu mandil tan único—. Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír Arthur. Mientras Merlín hacia nota mental, ese mandil lo quemaría algún día, la idea peregrina de regalárselo fue de Gawain, ya que era el encargado de cocinar la mayoría de las veces, algo realmente comestible y casero, decidieron obsequiarle un mandil azul cielo con la leyenda "Besa al cocinero". Ese tren de pensamientos fue detenido, Arthur nuevamente volvía a hablar.

—También acepté el llamado de mi padre tan repentino porque quería aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, fue en casa donde me di cuenta de la verdad. Mis celos, hacia tus otros amigos siempre han estado ahí, aun en el internado, no toleraba que me ignoraras, por eso tenía siempre que tener tu atención, por eso me pasaba molestándote, luego pasó lo del accidente y fue el pretexto ideal para ya no separarme de ti. Por un tiempo pensé que así sería tener un hermano menor al que debes proteger, pero tú siempre eras quien terminaba protegiéndome. Valiente caballero debía ser.

-Quiero entregarte mi corazón Mer, solo si tú así lo quieres, pero con una condición: que sea para siempre—. Confesó Arthur al oído de Merlín.

Merlín sentía que pecho iba a estallar ¡Oh por todos los…! Ni siquiera pudo pensar más. No supo cómo pudo auto controlarse y no ponerse a saltar de alegría.

Se giró para enfrentarse a Arthur, ahí encerrado entre esos brazos, lo miró.

—De acuerdo Arthur, solo tengo una condición— le dijo Merlín. Arthur lo miró interrogante. —Si en verdad me das tu corazón, jamás lo dejaré ir, así como tú jamás me regresarás el mío. ¿Me lo prometes igual?

Arthur rió fuerte. —¡Por supuesto que si Merlín!— Y sin más se acercó para darle un beso sumamente casto, que les fue tan dulce y tan corto a ambos, pero por el día de hoy sería más que suficiente, el beso que sellaba una esperanza de promesa de eternidad.

Permanecieron así abrazándose y en cómodo silencio hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió.

El primero en romper ese silencio fue Arthur. —¿Cómo nombrarás a tu regalo?— esa pregunta lo agarró de sorpresa. Pero alzó al dragón y lo miró fijamente un tiempo, hasta que de sus labios salió sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Kilgharrah—. Finalmente se desprendieron uno del otro, aun renuentes, porque a pesar de todo, ambos tenían que dormir, al avanzar por el pasillo, Arthur lo acompañó hasta su puerta. Se quedaron mirando nuevamente y sin meditarlo los labios de ambos se encontraron a la mitad para darse durante varios minutos besos cortos y casi castos, porque conforme avanzaba el tiempo eran cortos pero menos castos.

Fue el propio Merlín quien se separó aunque internamente se rebelara, pero todo debía avanzar lentamente para tener las bases más fuertes que pudieran existir y así construir algo sólido. Bueno, eso se vería más adelante cuando tuviera que confesar toda la verdad a Arthur, pero ya llegaría ese momento.

—Bueno, iré a dormir— le dijo. Arthur asintió. Su vista era adorable, porque tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado y con las mejillas y labios rojos. Seguramente el aspecto de Merlín no distaba mucho del de Arthur pero no le importaba.

Antes siquiera de abrir, fue girado con brusquedad. Miró extrañado a Arthur.

—¿Qué sucede?— le cuestionó.

—Mañana, mejor dicho al rato, salgamos, tengamos nuestra primera cita. Vayamos a algún lado solos los dos.

—¿En día de noche vieja? ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Merlín.

—Sí, vayamos, algo encontraremos. A menos que no…— dejó la pregunta en el aire ligeramente cargada de angustia.

—Sí, si Arthur iremos a donde quieras— aceptó Merlín.

Ahora sí, Arthur se veía feliz se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla otro en la frente, el punto de la nariz y en los labios antes de sonreírle y alejarse para dirigirse a su recamara.

Cuando ambos cerraron sus puertas, Merlín fue directo a su cama, abrazando al dragón y con una gran sonrisa que abarcaba hasta sus ojos. Era feliz y se encargaría que de Arthur lo fuera, así como igual le protegería incluso con su vida, a final de cuentas era su misión en esta vida y en las otras, porque no importaba el tiempo, siempre Arthur y él se encontrarían en lo que restara de vida a este universo.

FIN

 _P.D. Todos los nombres con los que me he referido a Merlín, son reconocidos por la tradición inglesa, es decir todos ellos hacían referencia al mejor hechicero de todos los tiempos. (Myrdin, Taleisin, otros)._


End file.
